


National Taco Day (October 4)

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne and Dan are good friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vee is a good partner, it's what i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Dan pulls into traffic and shrugs, smiling into the rear view mirror. “You two always contact us for food holidays, so we figured it was our turn.”*But then there's heartfelt discussions and shit like that. Sorry, I cannot stop myself.





	National Taco Day (October 4)

It’s an unexpected text from Annie on any day, but especially on a Friday morning. “Get in loser, we’re getting tacos!”

**Tacos? It’s food, right? Why are we still up here?**

Eddie finds himself getting in the back seat of Dan’s car before he even realizes he’s agreed to go. At least he got the chance to give Murray dinner. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?”

“Well, I think you’d know, but it’s National Taco Day!”

Dan pulls into traffic and shrugs, smiling into the rear view mirror. “You two always contact us for food holidays, so we figured it was our turn.”

“Vee did download the app on everyone’s phone, so there’s no excuse,” Anne says, but she’s smiling to be sure Eddie and Venon know she’s not mad about Venom “borrowing” things. “And who doesn’t like tacos?”

**Do we?** Venom asks in Eddie’s mind and he thinks of all the tacos he’s eaten over his life. His time on The Brock Report meant some traveling and some exotic taco varieties. However, he does try to keep his thoughts on the more common ones, so Venom doesn’t decide ox tacos are the requirement.

Venom’s small black head shoots out of Eddie’s chest, checking both Dan and Anne in the front seat. **Goat? Goat sounds good, I like that, let’s get goat tacos!**

“Oh remember those goat tacos we had in San Diego, Eddie?” Anne asks, dreamy look on her face. “With that sharp, white cheese?”

“Yeah, those were good,” Eddie says, feeling Venom swirling inside him, anxious for whatever’s next. “So is there an actual plan or…”

“I thought we’d park down by the Mission and walk around and see what takes us,” Dan answers, glancing at Anne. “We did a little research and have a couple of ideas.”

“I know there’s some good food trucks there, too,” Eddie supplies, gently catching Venom’s head before he pokes into the front seat again. “Lots of good options, we can just try a couple of things at different places.”

**And goats. We can eat a whole goat, probably. We’re hungry enough.**

“You’re always hungry, love,” Eddie answers with a snort. And there’s silence in the front seat.

“I’m not sure I’m up for goat.” Dan executes a few turns down the one way streets that lead into the Mission District, the largely Mexican neighborhood in San Francisco. “I’ll try pretty much anything though, whatever you, um, guys want.”

Venom pokes out of Eddie’s chest and looks around. **We don’t like cars much, the bike is better, Eddie.** He looks back at Eddie, moving against his chest, something Eddie’s familiar with when something is different and Venom is uncomfortable.

Anne turns around and smiles at Eddie, her soft smile that she uses on scared children and stray animals. “I guess you guys are pretty close, right? I mean he’s a symbiote or maybe you together count as a symbiote, I’ve never been sure how that works.”

“Yes. What part are you asking about, Anne? We are we, us. I know it’s weird, but I thought you two were good with it and with us and if you’re not, I mean, you know Venom’s not like a male-person, he’s…”

She Anne rolls her eyes with an exasperated huff. “For god’s sake, Eddie, I really don’t care about his or your gender. I know you’re bi, I’ve known that forever. It’s not that you sound like you’re in love with a male, not at all. It’s that you’re in love with an alien from another planet who lives in your body and occasionally eats people.”

**We don’t have gender, not like you do. Why would that matter anyway?** Venom asks, looking between Eddie and Anne. **Humans are odd.**

“We are,” Dan says, reaching over to take Anne’s hand. “We just want you to be happy.”

Seeing them holding hands used to hurt, but not really, not any more.

**We could have her back**, Venom says in Eddie’s head. **We could have them both, if we want.**

“I’m happy. We’re happy,” Eddie answers out loud to Dan. In his head he hopes Venom understands his contentment, how he honestly doesn’t need anything or anyone else.

“Venom, if Eddie met someone, someone he liked and wanted to date, man or woman, would you be able to let him?” Anne asks, using a finger to tilt Venom’s face so he’s looking at her.

Eddie loves that she’s comfortable with him – with them, because they’re they, not separate, not really.

**If he wants someone.** Venom looks at Eddie, head cocked, studying his partner. He’s no longer just a host to Vee, Eddie can feel it in his chest. **Do you want someone else, Eddie? For sex or something? Your private Eddie time?**

“No, no, and let’s change the subject, okay?” He reaches up and pats both of his friends on their shoulders before leaning back, letting Venom curl around his neck like some thick, black scarf that sometimes moves. “No goat for Dan and quantities of something for Vee. You like pork, so we’ll get a lot of carnitas, we both like that.”

It’s Anne, so of course she can’t let it go. “Look, Eddie, I know we’re not a couple any more, but you’re our friend and…”

Dan huffs, shaking his head, looking at them in his rear view mirror. “You’re our friend and we want you to be safe and happy. Both of those things.”

“We are. Both. I hope this doesn’t hurt your feelings, Annie, but honestly, I’ve never been happier. _We’ve_ never been happier,” he says, hoping that Venom feels the same things he does, even if the alien processes feelings differently than humans do.

Venom unwraps himself long enough to give the side of Eddie’s face a good, soggy lick and then wraps back around Eddie’s neck. **We’d be happier with a roast pig. **

“True story.” Eddie points to a food truck parked in a lot. “They’re a good one, park the car and let’s start celebrating.”


End file.
